Charleston Davis
Charleston Kneel Davis, called Charles by Rachel, was born on May 4,1723 in Pittsburgh, Philadelphia. He is a Pureblood Vampire and was 281 years old when he died. He is known for being a famous war hero of The Sanguinarian War. Charleston is the father of Nathan Davis and is the son of Mark Davis and Sammantha Davis. Moses and Wayne Davis are his brothers and his wife is Rachel Davis. He and Rachel were killed in a house fire on July 6,2004 in San Francisco during their anniversary. ﻿ 1723 -1865 As the youngest child of the Davis Family, Charleston was known to be more enegric and faster than his older brother Wayne. He was so talent that Count Aaron decided to become his private teacher because of his amazing abilites. When outside sometimes, Charleston usually stares at the sky for long times because he said that the sky fills him with inspiration and happiness and reminds him of a great life he has. He entered the Vampire Knight Military Academy at the age of 13 in 1736. Charleston went to the academy in Komir:there he met Alexander Regnem a Pureblood Vampire and they became friends .In 1861 Charleston,Wayne, and his father Mark Davis joined the Civil War in the Union. He served as a Corporal. Since they were Vampires they couldn't be killed by normal bullets so they were unstopable and killed many Confederate Soldiers;they fought in many battle such as Gettysburgh, Antietam, and Richmond. Their Union allies called them "Killing Spree Soldiers" and the they where given respect by their fellow soldiers. After the war was over The Davis Family moved somewhere west. WWI-WWII When Charleston was 194 years old in 1917 he and his family joined WWI on the Allied side, and he also fought in WWII on the European Front in 1941 and the Pacific Front in 1944. When Charleston was 221 years old in 1944 in during the Philippine Campagin he met a Half-blood Vampire named Chan Kurchi who was on the Japanese side of the war and was also a Rouge Vampire Criminal. They met in a jungle and fought, Charleston wounded Chan very badly, but he escaped since Charleston was also injured. Los Angeles, Californa 1986 The Davis family moved to Los Angeles in 1986, sinced they moved many times before. While his older brother Moses went to South Californa Universaty, Charleston and Wayne went to Merlin High School. At Charleston first day of school he met a girl named Rachel Miracle, and became in love with her the first time he saw her. Charleston later found out that Michelle also loves him months later, and he learned that he had to Rachel about him being a Vampire. When Rachel first heard this she tought that he was joking, but then Charleston show her his fangs and claws and his abilites to do magic. He expected her to be afraid and hate him, but Rachel said that she doesn't care if he's not human, she only loves him for who he is inside. Charleston and Rachel started a realtionship during the school year and stilled stayed together in college. In 1990 Charleston planned to proposed to Rachel so she could be her wife, but that all change when the Davis Family remember about the Sanguinarian War that was happening in Los Angeles The Sanguinarian War (1923-1996) ﻿On November 13, 1923 a vampire organisation called the SanguisAurora, attacked Cryan, the Eden city hidden within The Black Forest of Germany. Their leader was a Pureblood Vampire named Alexander Regnum, an old friend of Charleston, and his only goal was to rule The Vampire Nation and humanity. Many Vampire(Eden) Knights including the Davis Family joined in the war to fight Alexander. Many battle took place in many Eden cities including Havon, the Eden captial that is hidden within Bran, Romania. This war also had some battles in the human world, and even though some people where killed they never found out about Eden. Someday, Charleston would visit Rachel if he had the time. On May 14, 1996 his Mark and Sammantha Davis were killed during The Battle of Sahara Desert, leaving his sons scared. The last battle of the war was The Battle of Adrennes Forest on May 26, 1996 where the Blood Warriors(also know as "Sanguinarians") base was, and Eden won this battle because Charleston killed Alexander, after doing this he became a war hero. On May 30, 1996 Charleston returned to Los Angeles and proposed to Rachel and were married on July 6,1996. They moved to Artemis, California and bought a great house for when the baby comes. 1997-2004 Nathan's birth/ Troubles On Feburary 25, 1997 Charleston and Michelle's baby was born, it was a boy and his name was Nathan Omariel Davis. Omariel is a Eden name that means: Knight of God, and Nathan is the first Half- Blood Vampire of the Davis Family. Nathan's birth fill the gap that Charleston had when his father and mother died. On April 29, 1997 Nathan was captured by a Vampire Slayer from his bedroom at night time. When Charleston found out he, Rachel and Wayne look for Nathan and the slayer. They found them in Elysian Park, Wayne and Charleston fought the slayer and eventally killed him. As Nathan grew, Charleston figured out that he had a very special power, know as The X Trait which is a very powerfull spell. And he also figured out that many Vampires will try to kill Nathan because of his amazing powers. Death On July 6, 2004 Charleston and Rachel left Nathan with Wayne and Sara,so they could go to their beach house in San Francisco for the anniversary. Sadly later, thier house catch on fire and they both died. Police detectives tried to figure out what caused the fire, but they found no leads.Ever since that day Nathan has been living with Wayne.﻿ ﻿ Category:Davis Family Category:Vampires Category:Pureblood Vampires Category:Residents of Los Angeles Category:Vampire Knights Category:Lieutenant Vampire Knights Category:Vanguard Vampire Knights Category:15th Volus Regment Category:The Childern of Eden Category:The Three Brothers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Volus Council Members